Puppy Love
by Katherine Yawn
Summary: "bunny in the moon...if i love Kuroko...please let me become a full fleged human...if i don't...let me stay as a dog..." Nigou x Kuroko All x Kuroko OOCnesss
1. Chapter 1

**sorry...this is my first fanfic so it might be crappy... ****got the idea from reading the yaoi manga if dogs could also walk.****i am planning to write more for this fanfic...so bear with me on the prolouge...its really short...**

**i do not own any of the mangas...**

* * *

**Prologue **

Day after day the poor dog waited in a cardboard box, no one bothering to look at him or give him a chance. They all just walked past him like he was invisible, like he was just another piece of trash on the road. However, everyone has feelings, and he would whimper silently as seconds turned to hours and hours turned to day.

Finally, one night, after a giant storm had just passed, he herd a rustling of clothes near him. He looked up and saw a boy illuminated by the moonlight (dogs are colorblind but wtv XP) his pale skin softly glowing and his sky blue hair gently waving in the wind. He put out a hand towards the puppy, who had been taken aback by the sudden kindness showed towards him. He tentatively sniffed the hand that was patiently waiting in front of him. He licked it and sensed the warmth it emitted. The boy smiling bent down and said," My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll take you home with me." and so the dog and finally found a home. But wait...there was a tingling feeling he felt in his chest..."probably just happiness" the dog thought and shook it off.

Back at home, nigou had been washed and was sitting in front the t.v. Watching a drama between some one sided love guy and girl. While Kuroko had gone put to buy dog food. (sadly, he had to go to the next town since for some reason all the dog food in the area was gone...)

DRAMA MOVIE

boy: she's here *thump thump* urgh, my heat stop beating please, otherwise I really will get a heart attack. Wy must she make my heart yearn for her? Her every movement makes my heart beat!" TT0TT

BACK TO REALITY

Nigou, "oh man that's exactly what I feel like...does that mean that I like Kuroko?" 0 "bunny in the moon (cause of the Chinese legend...there's a bunny that lives in the moon), if I like Kuroko, make me a full-fledged human...if I don't like him...then let me stay as a dog..." Nigou looked at the bunny in the full moon and waited. Nothing happened...and as the night wore on, Nigou sleepily thought "I guess I don't like Kuroko..." and fell asleep.

It was 1:am when Kuroko had finally gotten back. When he walked into the living room, he dropped the bag of food and screamed...a...very unmanly scream...

AT DIFFERENT GOM HOUSES

Akashi Seijuro- the red head woke up in cold sweat and opened his different color eyes, one red as fire and the other as gold as...well...as gold as gold can be... he thought "what is this uneasy feeling...something must be changing...and it involves Tetsuya..."

Ryota Kise- the blond awoke with his heart thumping and his yellow eyes swarming with insecurity "I feel like...something happened to Kurokochii..."

Aomine Daiki- the dark blue hair boy shot up from bed, blue eyes wide with uncertainty...he ran his hands through his dark blue hair and thought "Tetsu... i feel like something happened to Tetsu..."

Midormia Shintaro- He "calmly" got out of bed (grasped teddy bear) his green eyes looking at the full moon.."I fell like something happened to Kuroko...b-but i don't care! i'm going back to sleep..humph! with Kuroko...it's not like i care for him...but then why am i so uneasy?" (rambled on like this until dawn)

Murasakibara Atsushi- his snacks fell out of his hands and his purple eyes stared wide awake at the ceiling..."kuro-chin..." *grumble* "i'm hungry"

all the GOM thought "tomorrow...tomorrow...i will visit Tetsuya/Kurokochii/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin"

* * *

**i hope it wasn't that bad...i will try to make the next chapter more amusing so please review and tell me what i need to work on 0 also in the reviews...tell me who you want as a couple because my main thought was using Kuroko and Nigou as a couple...but if you guys want me to change it...feel free to tell me...it can be any male character from this manga...please no female pairings (yaoi fan girl forever ^~^) thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much you guys for reading the story 0 here's ch.1, hope it's up to your standards...there may be some gramatical issues and spelling errors cause i was corking on it while studying ~ well, enjoy**

**do not own any of the mangas**

* * *

**Ch.1**

**Kuroko's House**

Kuroko got up from bed and groggily thought "that was sooooooo weird...can't believe i fainted i mean...how can anyone get into my house? i should cut back on the vanilla shak-" His sky blue eyes widened... There, sitting in front of him...doggy like sitting... was a boy (looked around...18 and if he stood up he would be around 6ft 2) with black hair, and white highlights. His shoulders were broad and he had a better body than Lee Joon from MBLAQ (the honey abs)...he had the same sky blue eyes that the confused boy had and a face with perfect features...one that girls would swoon over and die for...and...he wasn't wearing any clothes...

he stared at Kuroko and as though it was his first time speaking (it was)...he whispered with a sexy sort of deep voice that would make a girl faint(i know i keep saying girl do this and girl do that...just trying to emphasize that he is 10 out of 10...sorrry please continue) if they heard it "Kuroko?"

Kuroko's eyes widened and he lost his poker face...terror replaced the placid look he had been carefully maintaining "h-how d-d-do you know m-m-m-m-my name?" he whispered in fear

The mysterious stranger sensed that there was something wrong with the boy, so he jumped onto Kuroko's bed and licked his face, softly whining in the boys ear, trying to comfort him. Kuroko was shocked, he wanted to scream for help but realized that the man was not threatening...that he acted kinda like a dog...like...Nigou...his eyes widened at the sudden thought "Nigou?" he said unsurely. The dog ruffed and smiled...a dazzling perfect teeth white bright smile. Kuroko sighed with relief, his poker face returning..."ok" he thought,"my dog has turned into a human...until he turns back...i gotta make sure nothing happens...first...i should dress him..."

Kuroko grabbed a pair of oversized gray sweats, oversized gray hoodie, and a pair of boxers and put it on Nigou since the dog did not know how to dress himself. The dog scratched at it...the feeling of wearning clothes unfamiliar to him "uncomfortable" he said. Kuroko stared at his dog sudden remark..."ok...the dog can talk..." he thought to himself and dragged Nigou out the door to the mall.

**G.O.M.**

At small cafe near Kuroko's house, the GOM were all seated around a table each discussing the bad feelings that they had felt the night before because apparently, they had all showed up at Kuroko's door at 3 in the morning each telling the other to shove off since they were going to see if Tetsyua/Kurokochii/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin was all right. But with it being 3 in the morning, they didn't want to disturb their precious sixth man and that's how they ended up at the cafe.

"so we all felt that something weird has happened and that Tetsyua is right in the middle of it..." Akashi summed up "well, the only way to know is to see for ourselves, but only one of us should go, and since I, being the former captain, should take responsibility over my team, so at -"

"Wo Wo Wo Wo...who said that you were the one that would get to see Tetsu? I think I should go because I was his former light and all." Aomine retorted

Akashi by now had taken out his siccorrss and were opening and closing them with a sinister look on his face "Daiki, do not interrupt me when I am -" Akashi was cut off yet again

"EEEHHHH?! No fair! I should be able to see my precious Kurokochii first...cause we are bestest friends!" Kise said with a pout.

"Kise, do not inter-"

"today Oha-Asa said that, Aquarius will have good luck if with Cancer and since I happen to be a Cancer, I shall go visit Kuroko even though I don't care what happens to him." Midorima said calmly..face slightly blushing and pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"all of you ru-"

"ehhhhh...but me and kuro-chin are the most compatible when we are not playing basket ball...i should go visit him." Murasakibara stated while munching on some chocolate flavored pocky.

*snap* the table that they were sitting at split in half. "All of you dare interrupt me when i am speaking. That is unacceptable. I should re-train you all and pound some discipline into your rotten heads." Akashi smiled and the cafe became Anatartica . His eyes gleamed wildly with anger/amusement/authority/evilness and he opened and closed his siccorrss once more. All the other G.O.M stared at him in fright, shivering as their life passed by them. Akashi walked closer and closer to the group, looking like a lion closing in on a group of trapped antelope.

Kise looked out the window hoping for once that he would see a group of his fangirls, so maybe they could come save him (unmanly) but instead, he saw..."Kurokochii...Hey look, it's Kurokochii!" he pointed out the window and all the G.O.M looked to where Kise was pointing. Indeed that was their phantom sixth member and he looked to be unharmed. They all sighed with relief but then Akashi noticed that Kuroko was holding hands with someone. "Who is that? Tetsyua doesn't have any relatives visiting him does he?" The other G.O.M. looked at the person that Kuroko was dragging along, but they couldn't see his face due to the hood from the gray jacket. Immediately they knew that this person was why they had all woken up in cold sweat last night "That man..."

Aomine snapped out of his thoughts and looked for the boy"Hey where did Tetsu go?" . The other G.O.M. snapped out of it too and looked around..."uh-oh"

They sprinted out of the cafe and saw their sixth man turning the corner of the street. They quickly ran to catch up and saw his blue head bobbing in the waves of people, and disappearing into the mall.

**MALL...**

Kuroko dragged Nigou into a small clothing store called DOG HOUSE. There he quickly picked out a simple white shirt that came with a black vest that had a thin gray stripe pattern. He then grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black belt. To finish it off, he grabbed a pair of converse (original..black and white...up to ankle) and pushed Nigou into the changing room.

The G.O.M. who had been following Kuroko let out a silent scream as they watched their precious Tetsyua/Kurokochii/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin go into the changing room with the stranger.

"NOOOOOO KUROKOCHII IS GONNA BE VIOLATEEEDDD!" screamed/whispered Kise with tears steaming across his face and snot running down his nose. Aomine brought his fist upon the blond's head, "shut up Kise, we don't know what's going on yet!" hissed the dark blue hair boy who was blushing furiously and had a scowl on his face.

"Everyone, let's get closer to see what the situation is. Kise, Daiki, Shintaro, go into the changing room left of Kuroko's. Atsuhi and I will take the one on the right. all right move."

The G.O.M. obediently followed their captain's orders and went to their assigned changing room. There they put their ears against the wall to listen to the two next door.

what they heard was:

kuroko voice-"Ah! Nigou *pant pant* just put it in already!"

unknown voice-"wait, just wait a little, let me prepare"

kuroko voice-"no! *pant* no! i can't wait anymore, come on put it in!"

unknown voice-"but it's too small it'll be too tight...it might hurt..."

with that, two changing rooms flooded with blood.

Akashi slowly got up and with a soldier face looking towards the sky (ceiling) and heavenly light (store light) shinning upon him he with his last breath (before he passed out due to blood loss) whispered "so our bad feeling was a rival going after Tetsuya...but a rival that will be hard to beat..." *splash* *blurb* falls back down in pool of blood

* * *

inside Kuroko's changing room...the poor dog did not want to wear the shoes and kept saying that it would be too small and would scrunch up his toes and cut off his blood circulation. Kuroko, after trying for 15 minutes unsuccessfully was getting fed-up and was tired from trying to coax the dog to wear the shoes.

* * *

**I probably won't update for a while because finals are coming up...**

**well, hope the story met your satisfaction! ^0^**

**please review**

**thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

very very very sorry that i have not updated for a while...i have finished finals...and then i sort of got writers block and couldn't think of what to write...sorry TT-TT so now i have updated and i hope you all enjoy it...i wrote it kinda fast...so i'm not sure if i got everything or missed some stuff...and sorry if it sounds a little rushed...enjoy

* * *

**Ch.2**

**MALL(still)...**

after Nigou finally cooperated and Kuroko paid for the clothing, he looked at his watch and his eyes widened... "HOLY SHIT OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT THERE WAS EXTRA PRACTICE TODAY OMG RIKO-SENPAI IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I RUN AT LIGHTING SPEED I JUST MIGHT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT...!" He quickly grabbed Nigou's hand (he was too frantic to even consider the fact that it was impossible for him to run at lightening speed =o=) and they both started sprinting out if the mall. Nigou who was confused on why they had to run asked Kuroko "Kuroko...why are we running?"

"if we don't i'm gonna die"

"WHAT?! KUROKO WILL DIE?!"

"Nigou calm down...I just need to get to school in.." *looks at watch* "... 3 minutes...and my school is...a mile away..." *face pales* Kuroko returned to reality...suddenly he was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. Kuroko was now being held princess style by Nigou who was sniffing Kuroko's clothing trying to pick up the scent of his school. Kuroko's already widened eyes turned into the size of planets (can't think of anything else) when a pair of black dog ears and a tail sprouted from Nigou.

**Seirin High School**

Once Nigou had gotten down the scent of Seiren High School, the human/dog sprinted off. They arrived right when Riko was about to go into demon mode. The whole Seirin team looked with gaping mouths at the strange sight. A Kuroko with huge eyes being carried princess style by an extremely hot guy...what has the world come to? They looked to their coach for any sign of what was going on but sweat dropped when they saw the coach drooling with hearts in her eyes..."she's love struck" they all sighed. Nigou (his dog ears and tail disappeared before they had gotten into the gym) set his master down and bowed. However, when he looked up he saw a red head that looked like he had very bad constipation and was sweating like a waterfall, staring at him...Nigou went closer to the strange human and it ran away trembling with fear.

Kagami was very confused on why he ran away and saw traumatizing memories of dogs flash through his mind when he saw this guy who was carrying Kuroko. He thought that it was probably because the guy looked too sparkly and he was shocked that the man was wearing a dog ear headband...wait...what...Kagami blinked but there was nothing on the man's head..."my god...i think i'm losing it..." he thought..."but i can't shake off this uneasy feeling...what if-" Kagami's train of thoughts were cut off when the doors of the gym slammed open and 5 bloody figures walked in.

The shortest of the bloody figures spoke "Why Tetsuya...why are you here?" Everyone (The one's from Seirin), looked at the speaker thinking "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

The GOM sighed..sometimes their captain was a complete idiot..but they would never tell him that to his face.

"Akashi-kun...we have training...may i ask why you are covered in blood?"

"Tetsuya...I am not Akashi Seijuro...I...am...one of your guardian angels..."

Everyone sweat dropped (except for Aomine and Kise who were trying not to burst out laughing)

Akashi turned around and glared at the two of them, his eyes with flames in them screaming "once this is over, I'll make sure you two never see light again."

Aomine and Kise froze and turned into statues (medusa eyes Akashi)

Kuroko sighed and asked "...ok...guardian angel...why are you covered in blood?"

"cause...the five of us were fighting"

"...angels don't fight"

"...we...oh my, Tetsyua, who is that dashing youth over there?"

everyone-"soooooo obvious he's trying to change the topic" =_=

"oh...him...he's um..." Kuroko's mind was blank, he wondered if he should go ahead and tell that his dog had turned into a human...Everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer. Kuroko could feel the immense pressure of all the eyes on him and he started sweating(unnoticeably) and going crazy(on the inside) and his chibi form was beating itself up (in his head) and his poker face was just about ready to crack.

"umm...he is my-"

"Kuroko is my master! ^~^"

Kuroko froze and looked at the shock on everyone's faces "...ano...everyone...don't take it the wrong Wa-" but Kuroko's words came too late

Seirin team-gaped and kagami had his soul flying out of his mouth

GOM- *crack* *no munching sound* *sputtering* *silence*

and then everyone...

"WTF?! HOLY CRAP! MASTER AND SLAVE RELATIONSHIP?! THE HECK?! ISN'T KUROKO SUPPOSED TO BE INNOCENT?! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN INNOCENT LITTLE ANGEL RIGHT?! WITH HIS BIG BLUE EYES...HOW CAN THAT BE!?ALHJDSGKJHAOSHGIUSRHGIU! KUROKO/TETSYUA/KUROKOCHII/TETSU/KURO-CHIN HOW COULD YOU!?"

kuroko sighed and face palmed himself. He felt a major headache coming on, and when he looked at the perpetrator of his headache, Nigou was smiling like and idiot though with a slightly confused look on his face.

Seeing this, everyone was led to believe in the man's confession. 'Yes', they thought sadly and tears sprining from their eyes 'their Kuroko had become a man...even before some of his senpais' TT^TTo

They all looked at their grown up Kuroko who's poker face was, by now slightly cracked. They could see a slight frown, the twitch of an eyebrow, and huge...filled with hopelessness, puppy dog eyes. It seemed as though he was trying to say that nothing had happened between him and the older boy. That it was just some confusion on their part and wrong wording on the older boy's part.

Everyone in the room was shocked by how much they could read his face he looked distressed. 'what should we do...Kuroko...

KUROKO LOOKS TOO INNOCENT AND HE IS JUST SOOOOOOOO CUTE! IT MUST BE THAT MAN! HE COULD BE LIKE SOME WIERD KIDNAPPER SUSPICIOUS DUDE THAT FORCED HIMSELF ON KUROKO AND IS TRYING TO TAKE KUROKO FROM US! WE MUST INITIATE ATTACK MODE!'

The Seirin team all ran to a corner of the gym and the GOM to the other side.

Riko looked at her teammates and said with an unbelievably straight face and tone "I'll seduce the hot looking guy and the rest of you can get him and I alone together." the Seirin team fell into silence except for the the manager who had a flowery background behind her and was drooling with hearts in her eyes. This went on for 5 minutes. Then the players said, "let us converse about your plan by ourselves. So wait over there till we come to a decision." Riko happily obliged and sat down with her head in la la land (this is very unlike Riko...but for the story...forgive me).

Seirin team conversing amongst selves:

Huyga- "we shouldn't let her go through with her plan"

Koganei- "ehhhhhh?! But I think it would be interesting and if things work out maybe her mood will brighten and we have to do less training, don't you agree Mitobe?"

Mitobe- nods

Huyga- "...what if this dude is like one of those out of control hormone masochistic guys? I think it would be better to just confront Kuroko one more time on who this guy is."

Teppei- "you worrywart Huyga, there is no need, the guy doesn't seem evil, he looks all happy-go lucky to me!"

Huyga- *face flushed with embarrassment/anger* "Teppei...stay out of this...you are always happy-go-lucky!"

Koganei- "well then raise of hands, who thinks that we should go with Riko's plan?"

everyone except Huyga raises hand

Koganei- "Ok then, we will go with Riko's plan" *looks to Riko and wave arms around* RIKO, WE ARE GOING TO GO WITH YOUR PLAN SO COME ON OVEEERRRRR!"

Riko- screams so loud with happiness that it is censored for one's health purposes

Huyga- *sigh* "These bunch of idiots."

Over on GOM side of the gym though...

There was yelling...screaming...punching...biting...scissors opening and closing... flinging...banging...whining...then silence

A lone figure with wind blowing through his fire red hair(broken air conditioning) and his jacket which was on his shoulders gently flittering behind him(he *borrowed* it) on top of a mountain(of lifeless bodies)

Akashi- *evil smirk* "Now Tetsuya, i will snatch you away along with your heart from that weird man and with no distractions because all the little pests are down" (meant that literally as none of the GOM were moving)

Kuroko looked around the gym...dang...this headache just went past maximum...it was like...past maximum...(don't know what to say) and he fainted from the pain. With everyone busy, no one noticed the young man/dog pick up Kuroko princess style again and head home.

Once everyone had come to their senses though (except for 4 of the GOM who were currently on their way to the E.R.) they turned frantic. This man with blue eyes that looked like Kuroko's had just kidnapped Kuroko again.

THEY MUST FIND OUT OF THAT GUY IS! (especially Riko so she could get her prince on a white horse riding out into the sunset happily ever ending)

Nigou at the time *shiver* looks at Kuroko's sleeping face and smiles "I will not let anyone take my Kuroko from me...especially those weirdos."

Everyone even the ones at the E.R. sneezed "must be getting cold" they all thought.

* * *

well, hope you enjoyed it...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry, soooo sorry i haven't updated in a long time...just never really found a chance to write...and also cause i got kinda lazy...sorrry (_ _) ;A;well, since it's Spring break...i think i'll be writing moreand also...if i butchered the characters and you don't really like it, just tell me and i'll try to stop my butchering of them...Enjoy~sorry about grammar and stuff..= =;;**

* * *

**AT KUROKO'S HOUSE...**

Nigou set his master down on his bed and looked at the serene sleeping face. He then put his head on Kuroko's chest and listened to the gentle beating of his heart. Nigou felt very at peace and decided that maybe he should go to sleep too. So he took his clothes off (except for his underwear of course ;P) and thought he should do that for Kuroko too since he knew that humans don't go to sleep in their day time clothes. Once the clothes were off, Nigou crawled into bed besides Kuroko and fell asleep wrapped around his owner.

**GOM**

The GOM at the time were frantically running to Kuroko's house knowing that that was the most likely spot the man "Nigou" would take Kuroko to. Finally, once the out of breath GOM reached the front door, they broke the door down as silently as possible *coughyeahrightcough* and ran up to Kuroko's room. When they opened the door they...

**KUROKO'S DREAM**

Kuroko was sleeping peacefully, dreaming happily of vanilla milkshakes. He tried to grab one to drink, but then for some reason it grew red hair and began throwing scissors around in a mad frenzy. Another milkshake grew dark blue hair and had a dark aura surrounding it while also bleeding from somewhere, maybe it's nose. A yellow haired milkshake was on the ground with all of it's vanilla milkshake contents spilled and it's spirit leaving it. Suddenly a huge green haired hello kitty came flying at the maniacal red haired milkshake and tried to stop it by using it's hello kitty flower power attack. It seemed to only make the red haired milkshake madder, so it threw the green haired hello kitty into a pit of vanilla milkshake and it drowned. There was then a slurping sound coming from a purple haired vanilla milkshake as it was angrily trying to drink itself. As Kuroko watched the different colored milkshakes, he saw Nigou (dog version) sitting next to him. Kuroko bent down to pet Nigou but suddenly the milkshakes (and hello kitty), who had stopped their crazy outburst and had turned their attention to the dog, they charged after Nigou, each filled with an enormous amount of killing intent. Nigou tried to run away, but couldn't get away fast enough. He was caught by the weird milkshakes (and hello kitty) and was being harshly beaten. Nigou began whimpering and Kuroko tried to move to his beloved dog but couldn't, so he called "Nigou! Nigou!" this action only angered the milkshakes (and hello kitty) more but the beating seemed to have stopped. All the milkshakes (and hello kitty) just surround the dog and the poor dog was being swallowed by killing intent.

**REALITY**

The GOM had the man surround and were trying to not kill the whimpering man in front of them. "What should we do with him?" asked a glaring Kise. "Smash him" answered a looking-as-though-ate-about-a-billion-bags-of-cand y-and-is-high-angry face Murasakibara. "Naw, that's going too soft on him." smirked Aomine. "Humph, too bad this person doesn't have his lucky item, I bet he needs it." said a placid(so angry face froze) face Midorima. Crack. Smash. Silence. Akashi smiled with such huge killing intent that everyone in the room (excluding Kuroko cause he's special) died for a millisecond, then came back to life after saying bye to their ancestors who came to meet them at a "pretty river".

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Since we are all CIVILIZED MEN we shall talk IN A CIVILIZED MANNER WITH NO RUDE LANGUAGE OR ACTIONS." stated a very monotone spine chilling voice.

Everyone looked towards the captain of the GOM and saw that Akashi Seijuro would kill all of them right now without any hesitation if they made anymore noise. Suddenly, there was the sound of blankets rustling and a soft yawn. Everyone looked towards the bed in time to see a Kruoko with extreme bed head and milky body. A slight blush and tears glimmering at the corners of his eyes only added more to Kuroko's innocent looking too cute moe face. The sight was too much for all of them...

kise/Nigou=nosebleed and faints

Midorima=glasses crack and faints

Murasakibara=bag of snacks drop and faints

Aomine=blushes, stutters, then faints

Akashi=clam but falls to the ground (faints)

Kuroko sleepily looked at all his guests wondering what brought them all to his room and why they were all sleeping on the floor. He quickly got dressed, made a breakfast of boiled eggs then left for school.

It was 3:20 pm when the intruders in Kuroko's house came back to life and by that time, the that time, the extra boiled eggs that Kuroko had made had gone cold *coughdisgustingcough* the six people in the house could feel their stomachs rumbling and saw that nothing but boiled eggs were in the kitchen. They didn't know that it was their beloved Kuroko who had made them so when they took a bite...

Kuroko had finally gotten home after a long day at school (basketball practice had been cancelled because Riko said she was going in search of some prince thing person) He sighed as he reached his front door due to his now crazy weird life, and when he opened it he saw...

There were six people on the floor of the people were gasping for air and throwing up, also whispering (cause they were throwing up and choking) "WTF was that crap I just ate?!" Kuroko saw these people were his five old Teiko teammates and his now human dog. He quickly ran to them, worrying (not showing on his face though) about their health and whether or not he should call an ambulance. The closest of the bunch was Aomine, so Kuroko quickly bent down (but not too quickly) and asked Aomine "what happened, did you guys get sick? need a doctor?"

"Ah, Tetsu...that you? I can see my Obaa-chan waving at me, she's saying something...I think she wants me to cross that river so I don't have to eat those horrible oval round white things with yellow in the middle...Tetsu...before I cross the river I want to tell you something...Tetsu...I lo-" SMACK...

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "ORAAAA! TETSU! THE HELL YOU THINK YOU-" SMACKKuroko looked towards Aomine, tears running down his now flushed strawberry red cheeks.

"Ahomine...AHOMINEEEEEEE!"Kuroko sprinted from the kitchen and ran outside to Maji burger where he indulged himself with vanilla milkshakes, trying to shake off the insult that he had just gotten...it hurt his pride for someone to say that his boiled eggs tasted bad because that was the only thing that he was good at making (food wise).

**BACK TO KUROKO'S HOUSE...**

Aomine laid on the cold tiled floor with an extremely stupid bewildered face that was swelling up due to the slaps that Kuroko had just brought upon him. What had he don't wrong? He had only stated that he had eaten some pretty disgusting crap that looked like hard boiled eg- "OH SHIT SHIT CRAP CRAP OH HOLY MOTHER-(censored) OH MAN DAMN JUST KILL ME! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID AS TO TELL TETSU THAT THE HARD BOILED EGGS HE MADE WERE DISGUSTING AS HELL!? FFFFFUUUUUUU-(censored)! ok ok...Aomine...just calm down..just need to appologise to Tetsu and say that i ate a clove of garlic, that's why i felt like dying...yeah...just tell him it was such a disgusting clove of garlic that everyone fell to the grou-" Amoine stopped talking as he felt something gripping his ankle. His eyes widened and nearly fell out of his head when he say that the thing gripping his ankle was his dead obaa-chan.

"Daiki~ Daiki~ Come here my good wittle Daiki-chan~ come live with grandma cause grandma is so lonely without her wittle Daiki-chan. The nice red hair boy over there said that he would give you to me~ so wittle Daiki-chan, we can play house and dress-up again~"

Aomine by this point was so scared that he didn't know what to do. He stared at Akashi who had such an enormous amount of killing intent it was choking everyone."Daiki, your gonna pay for making Tetsu cry."

Aomine watched in horror as the others got up (including Nigou who didn't know what was going on but just knew that the tanned blue-haired guy had just made his owner cry) and surrounded him chanting "We'll make you pay. We'll make you pay. We'll make the aho pay!"

(by the way...Aomine's obaa-chan was happily singing in a corner of the kitchen saying she was gonna make lot's of pretty princess dresses for her precious Dai-chan to wear)

**KUROKO AT THE TIME...**

Kuroko looked up from his 105th milkshake because he thought he heard a scream. "Meh, it's probably my imagination..." and returned to drowning himself in milkshakes (his poker face was already destroyed...just saying...).

* * *

**ok...i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...maybe it was too messy and confusing cause i was typing kinda fast and wanted to get the story updated cause i haven't updated in moths and i felt bad...sorry...but anyways...i kinda decided that this story will have no real pairing...cause that's just my prefrence...but if you guys don't want it to be like that, then please tell me...Reviews are welcomed ^~^**


	5. Special ch

**ok...so this is based off the request of Satoshi (hope it's fluffy enough ^ ^;;) Also, thanks everyone for the reviews! They make my day! ~ i'll try to update as often as i can 0enjoy the KagamixNigou special!**

* * *

Kagami was inside the gym practicing basketball yet for some reason, there was no one else there with him. It was just him, the basketball, in the sighed and kept practicing his shooting from the three point line(?) when he heard the doors to the gym open."Oh, it's that Nigou person that's Kuroko's slave what's h-" Kagami's face turned pale as he saw that the man had black dog ears and a fluffy black tail with a white tip.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT?! A DDOOOOOGGGGG?! I KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM I FELT MY TRAUMA RESURFACING AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT D-"GLOMP Kagami felt a heavy weight on him which caused him to fall backwards onto the hard cold gym floor. Kagami angrily looked up to shout at the man but saw his eyes that hold such a resemblance to Kuroko's that it made him shiver. However this man's eyes, Nigou's, there was emotion. There was such kindness and such affection that Kagami felt his heart beat faster...wait...doki...doki? "KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!" *so manly kagami =_=*

Kagami tried to push himslef away from the strange dog man but found that Nigou overpowered him. Kagami's face became as red as his hair as he stuttered "Nigou, don't you already have Kuroko? Don't you love him?" Kagami looked into the other man's sky blue eyes. What he saw just made him flush even more. Nigou's eyes was practically overflowing with love and affection towards the Kagami and Kagami knew the anwser right away. Nigou loved him, not Kuroko and Nigou only showed those kind blue eyes towards him and not Kuroko.

Kagami felt so warm, so happy, even happier than the times he was with Himuro, playing street basketball in America, happier than when he was eating a mountain of burgers from Maji, happier than anything he had ever experienced in this closed his eyes and wished that this moment could be paused forever. Him and Nigou, with Nigou so close to him he could feel the heat radiating off the other. It was such a pleasant feeling and then...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP WAKE UP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagami's hand slammed down upon the chicken alarm clock and it fell to the ground getting a big ouchie. The chicken alarm clock was very mad so it screeched "I FREAK'IN QUIT THIS DAMN JOB!" and flew out of the window where it crashed and broke into a million pieces joining the graveyard of many other chicken alarm clocks that jumped out of Kagami's window

Kagami shook his head and made a mental note to buy a cow alarm clock next time when he remembered the dream that he just had. Kagami's face became warm and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "If only it hadn't been a dream." Kagami sighed sadly and got ready to go for his morning jog.

While on his jog, Kagami met a husky that had black and white fur with eyes that looked like Kuroko's. Kagami felt a panic attack but then remembered Nigou. This dog, this husky looked as though he were Nigou if Nigou were ever to be in dog form. Kagami smiled and bent down to pet the pup when he smelled something...

Kagmi looked down at his shoes and saw a horrific scene. The dog that looked like Nigou was pissing all over his shoes!

When the puppy finished doing it's business, it looked towards Kagami with a weird glint in it's was very scared...he wanted to run away but couldn't. He was frozen in place due to fear of a puppy. The puppy then charged and sprinted at Kagami's face and licked it. Kagami fell over and the pup took advantage of the situation. He licked Kagami's face until there was slobber on every inch of Kagami's. Then, Nigou happily trotted back to Kuroko's house, very stasified that he had just marked his property. (yes...the husky pup is Nigou...i'll get more into the transforming into dog thing later on, so please bear with me)

Poor Kagami felt as though he had just been violated, but at the same time, his heart couldn't help but flutter about in his chest and blush a little. But...that still can't make up the fact that he had just been violated by a puppy and his phobia of dogs had grown even stronger.

* * *

**How was it? ok? sorry if the ending ruined it...also for grammatical errors and such... weird sentence patterns...But hope you guys enjoyed it!Review please!**


End file.
